In recent years, with the advancement in semiconductor and displays, various electronic products such as handsets, notebook computers and digital home appliances have evolved so that these electronic products are now compact, portable and convenient. For some electronic products with a large display required for viewing, the size is large and thus is not readily portable. Therefore, flexible displays are provided. However, the optical, mechanical and electrical characteristics of such flexible displays are rarely seen in some reports. Accordingly, it has become crucial to define flexibility of flexible devices by theories and experiments and provide a reliable flexible mechanism with quantized flexibility so as to detect optical, mechanical or electrical characteristics detecting of a bended or warped object.
There are two methods for measuring bending forces of a flexible device. One is by optical measurement, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,810 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,035 and the other is by contact-type measurement, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,581,456, 7,096,743 and Taiwan Pat. Pub. No. 200724890.
For electrical characteristics measurement, in Taiwan Pat. No. I279560, Taiwan Pat. No. I291047 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,979, electrical characteristics on the surface of flexible devices are measured. More particularly, in Taiwan Pat. No. I291047 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,979, a roll-to-roll mechanism is used with electrodes to build up an electrical field while the flexible devices are being manufactured or measured to detect electrical characteristics.
However, in the above mentioned techniques, electrical and optical characteristics cannot be measured at the same time.